Till death do us part
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: After the events that had happend in the last few days, Teyla had come to a conclusion that the Ancestors wanted to punish her. 'Set after missing'
1. growing seceret

Well here is a story I think you'll all like

It's a tail of friendship and other alike

Its cleaver, it sad and rather depressing

And deals with love that is somewhat progressing

reviews are all welcome, I would like them a lot.

To tell me if I have some talent or not.

Ok yes that was cheesy but can't blame a girl for tryingJJJJ

Angst, hurt/comfort, Romance….

Till death, do us part

Chapter 1: growing secret

The mess hall was not as busy as one would expect, In-fact it was almost empty. A few marines resided at a table near the window, talking quietly almost themselves and a group of scientists sat, huddled in a corner, loudly debating the basics of fundamental physics. Other then that, all was quiet. Ronon only half listened to the conversation going on between the scientists, not understanding half the word they spoke. The other half of him listened to the argument between Doctor McKay and the Colonel.  
"I am telling you, hockey is way better then soccer. Soccer is a joke compared to hockey," Rodney said loudly waving his half eaten apple around. Sheppard sighed and opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Rodney.  
"All soccer is, are a bunch of guys in tight shorts running after a ball." He mocked, Sheppard made a face as he bit in to his own apple, grimacing at its sour taste. He took a moment to chew, the chunk of fruit then pointed to Teyla.  
"Teyla, what games better? Hockey or Soccer?" He asked, both earthlings waiting anxiously for her answer.  
"Do not bring me in to this." She simply put, raising both her hand and eyebrow in a motherly gesture. She looked down at the slop in her bowl, something the Earth people refereed to as porridge. She picked up a lump of it on her spoon then let it drop in to the bowl again. She heard a faint snigger come from the Colonel as she looked up to see her watching her. Her eyes drifted to Rodney, whose own eyes were glued to the food in her bowl.  
"Are you gonna eat that?" he asked hopefully. Teyla shook her head then pushed the bowl in Rodney's direction. He gladly accepted it by plunging his spoon in to its mushy contents. Teyla sighed and looked out the window. The twin moons shone brightly. Each of them, mirror images of themselves. They lit the sky and glistened on the dark waters below, glowing though the large widows of the dinner hall. She smiled at their beauty. The clouds outside drifted past the two moons, creating shadows along the floor. Teyla yawned, stretching out as if reaching for the ceiling. She opened her eyes slowly, biting her bottom lip. Teyla sighed. The table was quiet.  
"Guys… I need to tell you something," She said, breaking the silence. All three men looked at her with identical expressions, which made her even more nervous. Her mouth went dry and all the things she had been thinking to say had just disappeared.  
"I…I…I don't know how to say this, but I'm…" the three men all looked at her from across the table, puzzlement evident in their expressions. Just then the alarm deafened them. The team jumped out of their seat simultaneously. The sedaten, the scientist and the colonel all rushed for the gate room. Teyla let the breath she had been holding go. _Saved by the bell, _she thought, the headed for the gate room too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some reason the alarm got louder as you got closer to the gate room, which was annoying, especially for those who are unlucky enough to have their Quarters near it. Teyla had caught up quickly with her friends and now stood at the head of the stairs. The gate was open and expecting an oncoming traveller. Sam Carter had come running through the door, with nothing but a silky purple gown, Ronon didn't seem to be complaining.  
"Is there an IDC?" She asked. Chunk the technician glanced down at the screen in front of him and nodded. He looked up and said a little uneasily.  
"Teyla's Ma'am," Sam's eyes widened as she looked at Teyla.  
"Are you sure?" she asked without looking away from the Athosian woman,

"Positive" Sam thought for a moment. Seeing the hopeful look on Teyla's face she nodded.  
"Lower the shield," Chuck did as he was told and lowered the shield, paying no mind to the marines that took their defensive positions, their guns aimed at any unwanted visitors. For a minute or two nothing happened, and then a single man fell through the gate. It shut down quickly behind him. The man looked around, disoriented then looked at the team atop the stair. His eyes rested on Teyla. John heard Teyla gasp beside him. Slowly descending down the stairs, Teyla took a few careful steps towards the man, an expression of disbelief on her face. Her mouth made an 'o' shape and her forehead was creased by a few fine lines. For a moment the two stared at each other and then Teyla, finely finding her voice said.  
"Kanan?"

well you read the poem up top.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Reunited

Chapter two: Reunited

Hey guys. Here is the next chapter and you would be glad to know it is not that annoying centre thing J I hope you enjoy thanks to all that reviewed.

Trecebo

WingedPegasus

tripwatcher2

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

The room was quiet, a confused silence swept through out the entire gate room. Teyla took a step small forward, disbelieve in her tanned fetchers.  
"Is it really you?" She asked her voice soft as a quite whisper. He smiled and nodded his head up and down, not taking his dark brown eyes off of the Athosian in front of him. Teyla let out a little cry that resembled a whimper and pulled him in to a tight embrace. Burring her face in the mans naked chest. He in turn hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. The two heard someone clear their throat and both looked up, evidently annoyed at the interruption.  
"Teyla, what did I tell you about inviting strange men home?" John joked with a sideways smirk. He looked at Kanan then looked back at Teyla.  
"I am Kanan" he said. The first words he had spoken since coming through the gate. "I am a friend of Teyla's," his voice was dry but powerful and somewhat cold. "I am Athosian," At the mention of her people Teyla's eyes dropped to the floor, her jaw clenched tightly. She looked up at Kanan once more, who looked down at her.  
"About our people… Are they…?" unsurprisingly she could not bring her self to finish her sentence. Everything went quiet, an awkward silence. Kanan opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he saw Keller take a step forward.  
"As much as we would all want to know where and how they are, you are going to the infirmary; you look a little worse for wear." She said. Teyla looked up at him and blinked twice, finely realizing his state. His face and torso were covered in cuts and bruises, a large gash ran from his chest to his waist. He looked down himself, shaking his head in a censorious gesture.  
"It is just a few scratches," he said. Keller raised a stern eyebrow, something that she had gotten off of Teyla. Teyla put a light hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, eyes deep and searching hers, then nodded. "Very well. I will go to the infirmary," he said sadly. Keller nodded and indicated the way to the infirmary.  
"This way," Kanan followed, taking Teyla's hand in his and dragging her off with him. The team followed. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanan sat upright in bed, eying the strange solid blue liquid in front of him. Doctor McKay had called it jelly but had not said anything as to what to do with it. It smelt strange, a fruity smell but he could not bring himself to eat it. He looked up and smiled as Teyla came through the door. She herself had a smile on her face, one that reached her ears. ,

"I see doctor Keller finely got you in to bed," She said as she approached. He nodded. Teyla now stood in front of him and ran a hand down the side of his face, smiling sadly and inspecting the large cut that travailed down his cheek. He lifted his arm, covering her hand with his own. They were rough and somewhat cold, but gentle. Kanan studied her.  
"You wish to ask me something?" He said. Teyla nodded.

"What happened to you?" she asked her voice barely a whisper. Kanan frowned and blinked twice, as if trying to remember what had brought the Athosians to be missing.  
"I don't remember much, it happened so fast. We were attacked, by large ships of some sort; the village was being destroyed rapidly. The next think I knew, I was in some sort of dark room." Teyla listened carefully.  
"And the others?" she raised; hope sinking in to her voice.

"I was alone," the Athosian leaders shoulders dropped, along with her smile and bright look in her eyes. Kanan lifted his hand and cupped her cheek.  
"We will find them Teyla and right after I am out of this infirmary I will be right beside you, looking for them." Teyla smiled once again, felling a warm feeling in her heart.

"You get some rest, when you're out of here. I have something to tell you," and with that she kissed his forehead and left. Kanan watched her go then rested his head on his pillow. Sleep consumed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Sheppard traipsed through the corridors, his chest felt tight and his heart felt heavy. The day seemed to have been dragging on, like time had just stopped. He was angry but most of all he was hurt. After Kanan had arrived and after seeing Teyla's attitude towards him, it had come in to light that he actually cared for Teyla more then he should. He turned a corner, coming to a stop in front of large glass doors. He stared out of the spotless windows at the occupant of the balcony. He took a deep breath then stepped outside, sliding the glass door shut behind him.  
Kanan turned slowly, a smile on his face.  
"Ah Colonel, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here," John smiled in degrade at the man.  
"I had nothing to do with it, believe me. It was all Teyla," Kanan's smile could not get any wider at the mention of Teyla's name. He turned again, looking over the ocean. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. The cut on his face had stitches and looked ten times better then it did before. The man was slightly hunched over due to the large gash on his side, but he still stood tall and proud.  
"So what's your story?" John asked after a long moment, Kanan turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"What are you amongst the Athosians? You just a simple peasant or…?" the colonel stopped there. Kanan lifted his head, both his eyes narrowing in to thin slits.  
"In Athosioa we are all equal, but if you must know I am a painter," Johns eyes widened in disbelief.

"A painter. Wow I would of thought Teyla would of fallen for a guy that had a lot more experience" Kanan's lips thinned. He started to speak a tone of warning in his voice.

"I by that you mean fighting, I have a lot of experience. I just choose not to fight. Violence is never the answer." John opened his mouth to say something more, but someone clearing their throat behind him made him close it. Both men turned to see Teyla standing by the now open door. Kanan smiled and went to join her, putting both hands on her waist and brushing his lips across her forehead. She smiled up at him the looked at John.  
"Ah John could I please speak with Kanan?" she asked. John nodded his head.

"Sure," but still did not move an inch. There was a silence, then Teyla said.  
"Alone?" Johns smile faded a little. He rocked on his heels and clapped his hands in front of him.  
"Sure," he said again, and then headed for the door. He shut it behind him and walked away. Teyla glanced back at Kanan.  
"What is it you needed to tell me," Teyla smiled delightfully.

"Remember the last night I spent with you, the night we decided to take our relationship further?" Kanan nodded, plastering a seductive smile on his face.

"Yes I remember that night very well," he went in for another kiss, Teyla playfully pushed him away. "Well to put it simply I am pregnant" Kanan's mouth opened in shock but it was quickly replaced with ecstatic smile.  
"I'm going to be a father?" he said, overjoyed by the fact.

"We have to celebrate, meet me at my new Quarters nine o clock," Teyla nodded happily.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

hope yu are still enjoying this, it will get more interesting as we go along, all you have to do is read. i would lke to say a huge thanks to Eddie my betta reader, with out him my stroies will just be a load of writing. :)


	3. wounds and Roses

PLEASE REVIEW

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 

John stormed through the door of his quarters, wishing he could slam the door shut behind him. He collapsed on to his bed, sighing in to the pillow. Sweat ran down his face, from the jog he had done after encountering Kanan on the balcony. His heard pounded against his chest as his breath came put fast and drained. He slipped off his bed and went in to the bathroom running the water to the cold tap. He splashed some water over his face and looked at himself in the mirror. The water trickled down his face and dropped off his chin. He dried it with a towel; feeling anger and hate consuming him. The without warning he put his fist through the mirror. It nosily shattered, sending tiny shards of glass flying in every direction. In to the basin, on to the floor, in to his hand. He glanced at his hand that now dripped with blood, and headed for the door of his quarters then to the infirmary.

Storming down the corridor he passed a few scientists and marines, scaring each of them as he strode by. You could tell he was angry by the look on his face, and by the aggressive pounding of his footsteps against the cold hard floor. He turned a corner, colliding with someone who came his way. He grunted a sorry and looked to see if the person was alright and to his surprise, Teyla stood in front of him. She looked up and smiled.  
"Normally people walk around, but you could be different and walk through me." She joked and against his will, Sheppard smiled. He bit down hard on his lip and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Where you going so late?" she asked John. He lifted his bleeding hand and showed her.  
"Infirmary," the tone in his voice was cold, her mouth and eyes widened as she took him the bloody state of his hand.  
"What happened?" she asked reaching for his hand, but he instantly pulled it away.  
"What do you care any was same question to you, what are you doing up at this time?" Teyla frowned then shook her head.  
"Kanan wanted to see me, are you ok?"  
"I'm great." He said then pushed passed her, "Have fun with Kanan," he called coldly down the corridor. Teyla felt hurt and confused as she stood there, alone in the nearly deserted corridors. Then started for Kanans quarters.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x

Teyla came to the door of Kanan's quarters, stopping short of knocking. Stuck on the front of the door, hung a single red rose and note writing on parchment paper. She carefully took the rose off from the door and put it to her nose, taking in its sweet and flowery scent. She then read the note holding it between her fingers as if it were something delicate and fragile. On the stained paper were two little words, written carefully in the middle of the page. '_Come in" _

_' _Teyla pushed the door and it opened smoothly. The room was dark and clothed in the faint glimmer of the candle light, candles which lay positioned round the room; rose petals lay scattered across the floor, tables and bed. Teyla smiled to herself. Kanan sneaked up behind her, wrapping both hands round her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She looked down at him, eyebrow raised as he smiled clumsily up at her. She turned round and hugged him. The looked round the room.  
"What's all this for?

"Well I was hoping you would welcome me home," he said cheekily, Teyla smiled and held him tighter. He went in for a kiss, Teyla turned her head away. Kanan frowned.  
"What is the matter?" she sighed, shacking her head.

"I miss them, our people," she spoke, Kanan nodded his head.  
"Me to," he looked at his love, her head bowed low in a ashamed and sad gesture, "We will find them Teyla, and if I know you, if this is what you want you will not stop until you get it," his arms wrapped around her tightly, her face buried in his chest. A muffled sob came from her.

"I am so sorry," He heard her say. His head shot up as he looked down at her.  
"For what?" Teyla tried hard to hold back tears as she faced him.  
"For everything, this never would have happened, if I had just stayed with you, with the Athosians," her head dropped. Kanan sighed and lifted her chin. "Teyla it's not your fault. None of this is. You came to stay in Atlantis because you wanted to help us like no other leader could. You gave us a safe home, gave us more then just a fighting chance, you gave us a new life." Teyla looked at him, a single tear escaping her eye. "No one blames you Teyla," his mouth neared hers as he leaned forwards, pressing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. It seemed like hours before they finely pulled apart.

"I promise you that we will find them, I will never forget the look on your face when you saw me come through the gate, I made a promise to you then and I intend to keep it," they both sat down on the bed, Teyla yawning tiredly. Kanan still had his arms wrapped round her as the lay together, looking out at the stars in the clear night sky. It didn't take long for Teyla to get to sleep, felling safe and comfortable in her lovers arms, soon after Kanan joined her in slumber.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Kanan woke he woke alone, with nothing but a screaming of the alarm clock for company. He reached over to turn it off, wincing as a sharp pain went up his side. it was midday. A note lay neatly folded on the pillow next to him, it was Teyla's writing, he could tell, as she had gotten in to the habit of dotting her I's with little hearts. He opened it up and his eyes skimmed across the black delicately written words on the small page.

_Went to breakfast, did not want to wake you" _

_Love Teyla _

_Xx _

He smiled to himself, and forced himself to get up. Getting changed quickly he headed for the mess hall, after seeing Teyla was not there he started for the only place he thought she would spend her free hours. The gym. The door slid open to revel a brightly lit room, it was empty but one person was there and it was not the person he was looking for. Kanan cleared his throat and walked deeper in to the room. Ronon tuned round and smiled faintly.

"Have you seen Teyla anywhere?"" the Athosian asked, Ronon shook his had, throwing the towel he had been using to dry his face with to one of the side benches.

"You must be Kanan," Ronon questioned grumpily. Kanan smiled proudly and bowed his head respectfully.  
"That I am,"

"Teyla talks a lot about you; you couldn't believe how happy she was when you came through the gate. It was the first smile I had seen on her face in months," Kanan looked sad for a moment, felling guilty for being part of Teyla's pain. Kanan picked up some fighting sticks from the wall and twirled them round in his hands. All of a sudden Ronon was standing right in front of Kanan, their sizes..

"She loves you, so you better treat her right; her heart doesn't need to be broken again," Ronon grunted then all of a sudden came up with his own fighting sticks, intending to bring them down on Kanan's head, Kanan was quick and blocked the attack, twirling and blocking another one the was aimed toward his groin.

"I could never hurt Teyla." Kanan shouted. Ronon's face neared his, there noses almost touching, he had a look of distrust and anger on his face. "Why not?" he said as he pushed away from Kanan, coming down with another blow, the Athosian twirled away from it. "You have hurt her enough already." Something in Kanan snapped as Ronon came in with another blow; Kanan's sticks went for his head and with brute force slammed his him the floor. Ronon looked up at the man that now stood over him, felling a wet substance making its way down his head. The sadatans hand went to his temple and his fingers came back bloody.

" It haunts me that you can even think of me hurting Teyla, every time I look at her I feel saddened, cause she has lost so much and now her people, I know she will stop at nothing to get them back and I will be right beside her. Do I make my self clear Ronon Dex?" he didn't get an answer and feeling the battle was won headed for the door, leaving Ronon alone and angry in the middle of the room.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

* * *

Well there just had to be a moment of tension between the two of them... :) please review

thanks to all those who did review in the 2nd chapter, hope you enjoy the 3rd 


	4. Frozen smile

Ronon walked through the door of the infirmary, holding his head and trying to stop the bleeding. It was not a big cut and to be honest he didn't think it needed treatment. The real reason he came to the infirmary was because he wanted to see Doctor Keller. He turned the corner to see both Teyla and Jennifer talking quietly amongst themselves. Teyla sat on the infirmary bed, a black strap tied round her left bicep. Doctor Keller squeezed a device in her hand, smiling as Teyla spoke. Ronon's eyes narrowed with worry for his friend. He made himself noticed.  
"You in here again Teyla? You can seem to get out of here." The two women looked up, both smiles disappearing.

"Ronon" Teyla said surprised, jumping off the bed and removing the tight strap on her arm. She cleared her throat.  
"I just came here to check something with my… um…" Teyla said, her smile had returned but this one was not as happy and loving as the last. It was forced and somewhat awkward. Ronon realized she had not finished her sentence and left him lingering.  
"Got to go… bye" she said waving and rushed out the door. Beside him he heard Keller giggle.  
"What's the matter with her?" he asked, Keller just smiled.

"What happened to you?" She answered, changing the subject completely.

"Kanan!" he snorted. Jennifer's eyes widened then shook her head.

"What did you do?"  
"Why do you always assume it was something I did?" Keller giggled at Ronon's shocked look.  
"Because it is normally you that says or does something to provoke him" Ronon sighed, Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"And because Teyla told me that Kanan is not one to resort to violence so quickly." the tone in Kellers voice was playful and Ronon couldn't help but smile. Doctor Keller shook her head.  
"It looks fine, doesn't need stitches or a band aid" she said, referring to the small cut on his head.

"Thanks" he answer, then remembering something, turned around.

"Actually since I am here, I wanted to umm… ask you something" Ronon cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Well there is a party coming up and well it one where a man goes with a woman and I was wondering if you would come… with me" Keller looked shocked at the question then smiled delightfully.

"Yes of course I would" Ronon smiled then left the room. Jennifer got back to work, a smile frozen on her face.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rodney dawdled round his lab, typing various commands in to his computer. He was the only one in the room and that's how he liked it. Quiet and bearable. Picking up his sandwich he took a huge bite, washing it down with some freshly made coffee. It burned as it travelled down his throat, a sensation he had grown accustomed too. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard a knock on the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone enter the room. The man did not introduce himself, but merely stood just inside the door, waiting to be addressed. Rodney sighed.  
"I am a little busy here thank you" he said, again not looking up from his work. Kanan nodded his head,

"I can see that I just wanted to know if you have seen Teyla." He asked, Rodney looked up.

"Last time I saw her was in the mess, if she is not there I don't know where she is. I am a genius not a psychic" Rodney said dryly, then took another look at the man in front of him.

"You're Kanan right?"

"That is correct." Kanan answered, McKay nodded his head, smiling sadly.

"Its good you have shown up, Teyla hasn't exactly been herself lately, can't say I blame her though, if I was in her position I would probably be crying myself to sleep" Kanan raised an eyebrow at the comment, but listened patiently as Rodney droned on. "But she is a tough cookie" "Kanan did not understand the concept of 'tough cookie', but nodded anyway. Rodney opened his mouth to say something farther but Kanan raised a hand.  
As much as I would like to stay and chat, I really must be going" he said and turned, starting through the door. Rodney smiled, nodding his head approvingly at the retreating mans back. A little laugh chuckle appearing deep in his throat.

"Nice guy" he said to himself and then got back to his work.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kanan was getting frustrated, and even his patirnts could wear thin. He passed many scientist and marines on his way to the gateroom, nodding at each of them as he walked by. His side still ached and then many bruises he had received during his time in… where ever he was. It was really all a blur. He had no memory of what had happened to him and he was thankful for that. He was not really sure he wanted to know what had happened, considering the state he was in when he walked through the gate and in to the great city of Atlantis. He climbed the steps of the gateroom and strode down the long corridor, leading to Colonel Carters office. He knocked softly on the door and waited to be addressed. Sam looked up from the bright screen of her computer and smiled enjoyably. 

"Kanan What can I do for you?" The Athosian stepped in to the room, hands clasped behind his back.

"I need to speak with Teyla, but I can not seem to find her, it is a matter of great importance" Suddenly Kanan was all business.

"Well maybe I can pass a message on to her."

Kanan nodded solemnly.  
"Well he I have a lead to where our people have been taken"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

sateda'nwarrior- Thanks a bunch for the review and I know I Hope you read on and a very merry Christmas to you and a happy new year.

krod432- Thanks for the review and where would I be without my beta reader. Thanks a bunch for taking time to review those stories which you make betterJ

and don't worry next chapter will be up soon. More for you to readJJ and I would like to say merry Christmas and a happy new year/

Smithy- Thanks for reviewing hun it means a lot. Next chapter will be up very soon, hope you like it. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

WingedPegasus- Hello. I am so glad you like the story sorry the updates have been a bit long range, but I am getting there, cant blame a girl for trying. So I would like you to read on and see what happens, I will tell you one thing though. You will be surprised, and probably crying at the end. Hehe. Am I evil or am i evil. Merry Christmas and a happy new year

tripwatcher2- thanks for the reviews, again it means a lot. Hope you read on and I know I am cruel. And if you ask for a little bit of John/Teyla. ask and you shall receive. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

trecebo- thanks for the review and the formatting has changed. Thanks for telling me. Hope you can find it in your heart to read on because I think you would be verry surprised as the fic goes on. J Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	5. broken

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey guys here is the next chapter of 'Till death' hope you enjoyed it. And hope you all enjoyed yore Christmas

Here is a little present for you all.

Oxox

John walked through the gate room door, with Rodney close beside him. He saw that both Teyla and Kanan were already there. The were standing too close for Johns liking. Teyla was not wearing her off world uniform. She wore a long brown leather coat and a scarf round her neck with matching brown leather trousers. Kanan's arms rested comfortably round Teyla's waist. Their faces mere inches away. A bright smile was painted on her face as she laughed at something he had whispered in her ear. Their faces got nearer, until their noses looked as if they were brushing. That's where John jumped in.  
"Hiya Teyla, what's the mission today then?" John asked completely ignoring Kanan. Teyla smiled and pulled away from the Athosian.  
"Kanan has told me some news, he might know of a planet as to where my people have been taken to." Teyla said, Kanan nodded his head at the mention of his name, John forced a smile.

"He's coming too? Teyla nodded taking Kanan's hands in her own, he smiled back at her.

"Of course," John sighed, out of the corner of his eye he saw Samantha Carter making her way down the stairs.

"You all ready?" she asked they all nodded. She smiled at each one of the team in turn and held her gaze at Teyla, her smile saddening.

"Well we will see you all later." The gate opened and the team walked through, Teyla realized Kanan was not following and stopped short of going through.  
"Are you sure you wanna go back there?" Kanan nodded, taking a brave step forward.

"For our people," he said the stepped through. Teyla smiled sadly to herself, the followed.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When the team emerged out from the blue shimmering puddle of the gate they were hit with a sudden burst of heat. The gate closed down behind them as they glanced round. Warning bells went off in Johns head. Sand, as far as the eye could see stretched for miles. The sky was cast with a few bright colours, reds and oranges but still held sky held no life and neither did the ground, except for the few people that had come through the gate. John bit his lip then cleared his throat.  
"You sure this is the right place?" he asked Kanan a dark tone in his voice.

"The village is about a three mile walk from here," Kanan replied an equal tone in his already deep voice. Teyla saw the tension between them and started down the steps of the gate.  
"Well if we want to get there before dark we best get going, sunset is near" Kanan was the first to follow her, putting a gentle hand on the small of her back and guiding her away from the others. Rodney walked alongside John, mumbling something under his breath, Ronon stayed quiet as he too walked alongside John, his hand neatened comfortably on his blaster. John watched the two Athosian's in front of him, his chest got tighter and his heart heavy. Seeing Teyla so happy and friendly with another man chewed him up and he had no idea why. The slow walk toward the village was quiet and unnerving. The sun was hot and making John's uniform cling to his skin. He found himself watching Kanan, not only for his sake but for Teyla's. He didn't trust the Athosian, not on Atlantis, not on the missions and certainly not with Teyla. his thoughts interrupted when Ronon drew his blaster. The team raised their weapons, but it was two late. Many men had erupted from the soil, holding spears, knives and a gun that resembled a musket. The team were massively outnumbered. The men that surrounded them wore nothing but tattered clothing, made from mattered animal fur, leather and suede. Their faces were dirty and sunburnt.

"Drop you weapons, now!" one of them said, taken a step forward. It was more of an order then a request. The team stood strong, neither of them moving an inch.

"Drop your weapons, I will not ask again!" he said. His voice was deep, rough and commanding. Teyla leaned In towards the colonel,  
"I think it would be wise to do as they say Colonel," she said. John threw a look of anger in her direction then nodded dropping his weapon. The other followed suite. The five of them were forced to their knees, and held securely in place.  
"What is your purpose here?" he asked.

"We have come here searching for friends, that is all, we mean you no harm," Teyla had answered quickly, suddenly going all business. If it was not for her negotiation skills, the team would probably be dead. the man looked at her and headed towards the team.

"You carry ancestral technology?" he said, John knew exactly what the man was getting at. He continued to speak. "You are from the city of the ancients, are you not, from Atlantis?" no on replied.

"Answer me!" When the team said nothing the man raised a hand, striking Teyla hard across the face. Kanan growled and raced forwards, but was pulled back by his captor.

"The location of Atlantis please?" he asked. Again no one replied. He sighed and turned to the man behind him, nodding. Stepping out of the way the man fired one shot from the gun in his hand. Teyla gasped and fell to the floor, holding her arm in agony. The man seemed unfazed by her painful cries. Kanan immediately threw off his captor and raced for Teyla, knelling down beside her.

"Tell me the location of Atlantis or the next one is in her head!" He said, snatching the gun from the other mans grasp and pointing it down at Teyla. Kanan immediately stiffened. Teyla closed her eyes against the pain "Who are you?" Kanan seethed. Tearing his gaze away from Teyla, but still keeping pressure on her wound. He could fell the warm sticky, liquid pool out and stain his hands.

"My name is Kabal, I am of the Geni rebels" he said proudly.

John shook his head in disbelieve, his eyes travailing down to Teyla's pale form. She had lost a lot of blood and still was loosing more, fast. Kabal smiled evilly.

"But enough with the introductions, I think I would rather just kill you" he said he raised the gun again about to pull the trigger, when suddenly with inhuman speed Ronon, pushed his captive to the floor grabbing his gun and firing a few shots, each one hitting its target. Every man fell to the floor like dominoes, except Kabal. He got something out from his pocket and in a blast of smoke he had disappeared, as if he had been swallowed whole by the ground. Their was an confused silence.  
"Colonel Sheppard!" Ronon had heard and turned round to see if Teyla was alright. The sand beneath her was red. Kanan wrapped his arm round her waste and lifted her up. She moaned but relaxed against him.  
"We have to get her back to Atlantis," Kanan ordered, they all started for the gate.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John didn't know why he had been acting the way he had, he just felt it necessary. He knew he had hurting Teyla by the foul way he had been treating her recently. He lifted the bottle of imported whisky to his lips and took three huge gulps. He had no idea where it had come from and he could not have cared less. The door chime rang and he sluggishly got up to answer it. Teyla stood at the door, looking up as the colonel opened the door, the colonel looked her up and down, a tense look on his face and his eyes seemed somewhat unfocused. His hair was unkempt and his eyes watery and bloodshot. Teyla waited for the colonel to say something but he was obviously not going to break the silence.  
"John could I come in please?" Teyla asked, waiting hopefully for him to answer. He nodded sluggishly then moved aside. Teyla smiled uneasily and slowly made her way in to the room. The door closed behind her. She looked round the room. The bed was messy and bottle of what the earth people called whisky lay half full on the bedside table. She frowned seeing that the top of the bottle was off.   
"See you're out of the infirmary," John said coldly, his words were a bit slurred. Teyla nodded. Turning to face him.   
"It was just a scratch" she said, then inclining a hand towards the bottle said, "Have you been drinking?" John ignored the question.

"What do you want?" he asked, Teyla looked down.  
"I wanted to talk." John let something that sounded like a snort escape.  
"Now you want to talk. It's a bit late for that isn't it?" Teyla sighed. "I mean suddenly your lover boy comes through the gate and now he is all you care about, all you have time for?"

"John I care about him and I need to find my people. And he has been treating me a lot better then you have." She said, pointing an accusing finger. John smiled slyly and leaned on the wall. Arms crossed.  
"Teyla, ever think that maybe if you didn't leave your people they would still be here and well today?" Teyla's face fell. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt tears weal up in her eyes.

"I came here to make friends again Colonel, but I am not sure if I want to anymore." She started for the door but john grabbed her roughly by her injured arm. She gasped in pain and turned to face him. He didn't let go.

"You think you're all that don't you?" he said, his grasp tightening.  
Teyla cringed

"John you're hurting me!"

"How do you know your people are even alive?" Teyla tried to pull free, John laughed at her futile efforts.

"They could be laying dead somewhere for all you know" Teyla had, had enough, with one swift movement, her knee had went straight up in to Johns groin. He groin and fell to the floor, realising Teyla's arm. Tears streamed down her face. Sheppard shook his head, then looked up at Teyla, looking more sober then before. "Teyla I don't know what got in to me, I'm so sorry."  
"I don't know why I ever trusted you!" she screamed then headed for the door.

"Teyla please, I'm sorry," he called after her, but she was already gone.

please Reveiw

* * *

whats gonna happen now folks? read more to find out. please review 


	6. Man in a big red suite

Thanks to 

Sateda'nwarrior-

And

Krod 432-

For reviewing the last chapter. But I am kind of bummed out

That I am not getting may reviews from this fic, I was thinking it was one of my best yet.

Kanan keyed in the code to Teyla quarters and hurriedly entered, removing his shirt as the door slid closed. Teyla was already there. She sat on the bed, her eyes and head averted down to the floor. She didn't look up to see who had come through the door, but Kanan guessed she knew who it was already. He was the only one that had the code to her Quarters, apart from the Colonel the sadatan and the scientist, but they had no reason to visit her at this time. Teyla rubbed at her injured arm and it was only when Kanan had softly called her name, in which she looked up, showing the nasty bruise that had started forming round her left eye. Kanan cringed; _it must have been from where Keleb struck her' _he thought, silently wishing he could kill the man in the most painful way possible.

"Oh sorry Kanan I was thinking" She said sadly, Kanan saw a wetness in her eyes, easily noticeable on the woman Athosian against her mocha tanned skin. He strode over to the bed, sitting beside her. He ran a gentle hand down the side of her face.

"About what?" he asked, watching as she closed her eyes, when he ran his fingers along the bruise on her face. She sighed.

"Just things" she put simply.

"Are you alright?" Teyla nodded then forced an unconvincing smile.

"Of course I am why I would not be?" she asked. Kanan looked at her sternly.

"Because you have been crying" she looked at Kanan, knowing she could trust him and tell him everything. She rubbed her arm again; it still throbbed painfully from where John had grabbed her, digging his finger nails in to her already painfully deep wound.

"John and I just had an argument" She said, Kanan's expression grew angry.

"Did he hurt you!?" he shouted, rising from the bed.

"Only with words" was her simple reply. She felt the tears threatening to show themselves again. She looked up at him.

"But I am starting to think he is right, in what he said" Kanan looked at her, confused

"What if they are gone Kanan, what if I couldn't protect them?" Kanan sat back down again. Putting a strong arm around her neck. Careful not to knock her wound. She relaxed against him, listing to his heart beat through his naked chest.

"As I told you before Teyla, you are a great leader and if they are indeed gone…" he looked down thoughtfully, holding his own tears back. "We still have each other and I will never let anything happen to you" His arms wrapped tighter around her and he held her as she cried.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rodney McKay stared down at the computer screen, tapping madly at the keyboard. A half eaten sandwich lay on a blue plate beside him accompanied by a mug of fresh coffee. He smiled smugly as he won yet another game of solitaire. He took a bite from his sandwich and then looked at Colonel Carter who had been silently watching him from across the briefing table.

"What" he said with a mouthful, bits of bread and Sam didn't want to know what else came flying out from his mouth and landed on the table. The Colonel rolled her eyes and tried to unsuccessfully hide a smile. Rodney frowned then went back to playing his game.

Ronon sat beside him, staring blankly out of the window. His eyes fixed in an icy gaze. He seemed dead to the world, lost in his thoughts. Then there was John. He sat furthest from anyone else, no trace of a smile on his face. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin pale and his expression, expressionless. He had not said word since he had been called for the debriefing. Occasionally he would tab his pen angrily on the notepad in front of him, mumbling what sounded like curses under his breath, but then he was silent. The door chimed and the whooshed open, reviling a Teyla on the other side. She cleared her throat as all eyes rested on her.

"Sorry overslept" she explained sheepishly and took her seat. Surprisingly she did not take her normal seat next to the Colonel, but sat next to Ronon instead.

"That's quite alright Teyla" Sam Carter said with a smile, then picked a folder up from off the table.

"Now tell me about your latest mission?" She ordered, taking a seat at the head of the table. Silence. John hadn't been listening to a single word, he had been to busy looking at Teyla out of the corner of his eye. The bruise on her face was nasty. Almost black ad then he thought back to the night before, how he had grabbed her injured arm, the way she had looked at him, her eyes pleading and filled with pain. Filled with distrust. Since she had walked in to the briefing room she had not once looked his way.

"Colonel?" John heard someone call him and snapped out of his thoughts.

"The desert planet?" Carter repeated

"It was the geni what else, the came the tried to find out the location of Atlantis but they didn't quite conquer. Teyla got shot, Ronon got angry, the bad guy got away and then we all came home now can we go!" Sheppard shouted, startling everyone by his sudden ferocity. The room was silent, even Ronon looked up wide eyed. Carter broke the silence.

"John are you felling alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" he said quietly, averting his gaze to Teyla. The door chimed once again and it opened to revile Doctor Keller. She walked in with a smile on her face.

"May I borrow Teyla please?" she asked innocently.

"What for?" Teyla asked the few words she had spoken since she had come in to the room.

"For your…you know what. I have to test you to see if the… thing is ok." she replied, Teyla frowned then looking down at her stomach a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh yes right" Teyla looked at Sam for permission to leave. She nodded.

"Go ahead; I think we are just about done here. Oh and remember the party tonight" Sam winked. The Athosian got up from her seat. Nodded her head respectively at the Atlantis leader then turned to follow the doctor. John shot up from his seat chasing after her.

"Teyla!" he called, she came to a hesitant stop. John jogged up to the two women, he looked at Keller.

"Could we have a minute please?" Keller nodded then started for the infirmary. He turned to see Teyla glaring at him.

"What?" she said sharply, John swallowed.

"We need to talk" Teyla rolled her eyes.

"I have had enough of talking" she said, then started for the infirmary. John slammed a hand in to the wall beside her, so she couldn't go anywhere. She sighed heavily.

"Teyla I am sorry for last night, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to say those things. I was angry and drunk and…" Teyla cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses John, because they are all lies. You have been treating me as If I was nothing more than an animal and now you can't bare the fact that I have actually found someone. He is the only one that understands what I am going through, the only one I can trust." She shouted, John looked down at her, his eyes watery and his mouth open.

"You can trust me" he said in a quiet whisper. Teyla looked him in the eye.

"Can i?" he was silent. She pushed his arm out the way and started down the corridor, her heels clicking crossly on the floor and her hair waving angrily behind her.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Teyla gazed out over the ocean. Letting the wind play with her hair. The moons shone brightly in the sky, the waves whispered lullabies as they crashed against the tall walls of the city, making Teyla sleepy. The wind was soft with an icy chill, tickling her neck. The sky was darkening and the night was rapidly approaching. Tears lay unshed in her eyes her hands tightly gripped the rail in front of her, and her jaw was clenched strong and tight. The sounds of the night festivity were drowned by the thoughts that screamed in her head.

_'What if I failed them? What if they are all dead?, will life ever be the same again?"_ Such thoughts, such feelings ran through her mind and heart as she stared blackly across the ocean. Strong arms wrapped around her, and she couldn't help but smile as she realized what it was. She tipped her head backwards and rested it on Kanan's chest. One of his hands instantly went down to her stomach, well the other rested lovingly on her shoulder.

"Why are you not having fun at the party?" he whispered in to her ear, his chin resting on the top of her head. She covered his hand on her stomach with hers and closed her eyes.

"I can not celebrate, not when they are out there" Kanan sighed, turning Teyla to face him, a stern look on his face and said.

"So you are not going to have fun until they are found?" leaving Teyla speechless. He was one of the few people who could leave her without words. He gazed down at her.

"Teyla, you have to rest once in a while. Now come in and enjoy the party, i believe it is for a ceremony one earth that is called Christmas?" teyla nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yes it include lights, presents and a man in a big red suite" she explained, sating the later with a frown. Kanan smiled, extending a hand towards Teyla, she gratefully took it and let him lead her to where the party was.

Music blared through the mess hall, people danced and shouted, laughed and drunk. Ronon had never seen Atlantis so laid back before, it was nice. She thought of how her own people celebrated midwinter and sighed. They used to light a fire, which burned for two days and two nights, it used to burn bright. It would gather the people from the village and bring them together. Every waking moment was sped dancing, singing and sometimes drinking. Teyla looked over at the table of marines who had a huge glass the size of McKay ego of beer on the table. '_Guess some things never change'_ She thought to herself, laughing.

"What's so funny?" She hears Sam Carter ask from beside Rodney and snaps out of her thoughts, only then realizing she had laughed out loud.

"Nothing" she said gently putting a long arm round Kanan's neck and looking down at him. She was perched on his lap, with her back to Ronon, who was sitting on the arm of the chair. Jennifer Keller sat on the arm beside Kanan. Kanan's arms were wrapped tightly round her. He was smiling and for the first time, so was she. Same poured a glass of sparkling white liquid and passed it out. She poured one for Teyla and as she reached out to grab it she heard Jennifer clear her throat beside her. Glancing down at her stomach yet again. She politely declined the drink.

"I wonder where John is" Carter said, as she placed the glass down on the table. At his name Kanan tensed up, as did Teyla.

"I don't know, it's not like _him t_o miss a party." Teyla said, her expression turning sour. She felt Kanan's grip on her get tighter at the very mention of his name. She didn't know why she was so angry at him; after all he had only said what she had been thinking, but he had no reason to hurt her, to get aggressive. Her arm still hurt, along with her heart. For the rest of the night, she just sat there, listening to the earth people talk about what the best Christmas they had was, what was the worst present they had ever gotten and what they had always wanted for Christmas. The conversation was heart warming and somewhat amusing and couldn't help but laugh when McKay had told the story of his insane aunt Mary who had somehow gotten him a poisons snake for Christmas. Talking about family made Teyla's heart clench, but she ignored it. Both the Athosians and the Atlantins were her family, and she wasn't giving up on either one of them.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kanan leaned heavily on Teyla, as she practically dragged him through the hall way to his quarters. He was clumsy as he walked tripping over his own feet more then once and nearly bringing Teyla down with him. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as he started singing again. He was indeed a man of many talents, but singing defiantly wasn't one of them. He stopped singing suddenly and came to a halt in the middle of the corridor, pulling Teyla in to his arms and hugging her tightly. She might have been the sober one but he was the stronger. A surprised squeal escaped her lips as he effortlessly picked her up and swung her round. She laughed as he set her down and looked down at her drunkenly. "We will go to your Quarters" he demanded, trying to stand up to his full height but swaying as he did so. He kissed her, completely missing her lips and getting her eye instead. She closed them with an amused smile.

"Bed" was all she said, he raised his eyebrows.

"With you" he tried seducingly but it came out as more of a slur. Teyla shook her head and sighed playfully.

"If you must" then dragged him away, with a little giggle.

PLEASE REVIEW

Well there you have it the next chapter. Trust, me when I say it is gonna be getting a little darker, believe me.

Some Teyla and team whump ahead

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. To cheat, or not to cheat?

REVEWS would make me work faster lol

PLEASE REVIEW

Teyla moaned groggily as she lifted her head up from where it rested on Kanan's chest. She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely, glancing at the clock that lay on her bedside table. The chime of her door rung again and she threw the covers off of her, forcing herself out of bed. She slid a hand through her knotted hair and headed for the door, waving a hand over its sensors. The door slid open smoothly and with a look of tiredness John glared at Teyla on the other side.

"Colonel?" She said, surprised. He looked at her through tired eyes and a faceless expression

"Oh so now its Colonel now is it?" he said heartlessly, Teyla frowned.

"It always has been,"

"What ever happen to John," he asked, Teyla sighed as she noticed his gaze slipping part her shoulder and resting on the man that slay asleep on the bed. His chest naked. Teyla laid a hand on the Colonels chest and pushed him out, closing the door behind her.

"Colonel I don't have time for this what do you want?" she said sternly. He looked at her and what she was wearing. She stood in the middle of the corridor with nothing but a black low cut sink top and the matching flowing trousers to match. His eyes travailed down her body and he only then realized she had a faint scar from the right side of her neck all the way to her left breast. He frowned, wondering where she might have gotten such a wound. Then a stern voice calling his name, snapped him form his thoughts.

"John!" She tried. John looked up at her. Her expression one of anger. John smirked.

"See now was that so hard." He said. "We are going on a mission, make sure your there," He said patting Teyla on the shoulder. Hard. "Oh and make sure you wake lover boy up, he is coming too," he called down the hallway. Teyla sighed angrily then started inside.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Why are we here again?" Doctor McKay asked as he trudged through a large field. The grass was nearly as tall as him and he could have sworn something was tickling his feet.

"Because McKay, the Taranans are very good trading partners and we need to follow our routine checkups and they just so happen to be having a ceremony today and have invited us." At that Rodney's head shot up.

"What like a feast or something?" he asked excitedly, a slight skip possessing his step, a smile on his face. Ronon walked silently, his eyes fixed on the two in front of him.

"Its rude to stare you know?" came Sheppard's cheerful voice from beside him but Ronon could hear a certain coldness behind it. He broke his contact with the two Athosians in front of him and glanced at Sheppard. Giving him a disapproving look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Ronon replied as he turned his gaze away from the colonel. He frowned. He could tell something was wrong with Teyla, the way she walked, the way she held herself, told him straight away something was not right. Kanan had an arm round her shoulders, talking softly to her.

"Teyla is everything alright, you just don't seem yourself lately," he asked, Teyla looked up at her Athosian mate.

"I am fine, I just have a lot on my mind," was her reply. Kanan's arm was tight round her neck. He stopped, turning her to face him, glancing down at her with his usual stern expression.

"Cheer up Teyla. If not for yourself, then for me?" he said. His voice was husk and a little rusty, his eyes dark and blood shot. He must have been suffering from a hangover. Teyla couldn't help but smile. She bowed her head, hiding a sheepish look. Kanan could always make her smile. He lifted her chin, bending his head and laying a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, her hand rising to caress his cheek the other sliding up his arm.

"As much as we would like to watch you two making out, the village are expecting us like… now." Came the voice of Sheppard, Kanan sighed angrily, reluctantly pulling away. their contact broken. Teyla cleared her throat, not wanting an argument to brake out, simple said.

"Very well. Sorry, let us continue." and with that, started walking through the field and toward the village, which rested over a large hill. The colonel ignored the glare coming from Kanan and instead gave him a sly and wicked smirk.

0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

The village was small and comfy, much like the Athosian settlement. Both Kanan and Teyla smiled. Fires burned brightly, cooking various types of meat. Many stalls were set up along the market place, selling various types of clothing, weaponry, food and other such items. The village was bustling with life. Children played games, running in and out of the passing people.

"Oh watch where you're going," he yelled as a small little girl knocked in to him. She looked up at him through a think messy clump of hair. Smiling cheekily she ran passed him again, laughing.

He glanced up seeing his team looking at him.

"What?" he said nastily.

"You really are a Trunchbull you know that McKay," Colonel Sheppard said, giving McKay a smirk. The scientist sighed.

"I still don't know why, a advanced, civilized people can't invite us for a party or dinner." He said then threw his hands in the air in an annoyed gesture. "Look at this place. Its like the Pegasus galaxy's version of the black plague" he said. Teyla cleared her throat beside him, and his expression turned from disgusted to scared in a matter of seconds. He turned to look at her, and smiled fearfully.

"Not that I think that of your village Teyla. I mean why would I. your village is very nice… clean." He rambled, inching behind Ronon. Teyla giggled, as did Kanan and continued down the market road. Rodney gulped, shooting Ronon a glare when he smacked him round the back of the head. A man emerged through a dark door, throwing his hands up in a welcoming gesture.

"Hello," he greeted, as he approached the team, smiling.

"You finely decided to join us, for our celebration," he said laughing joyously.

"Mr Kang, very nice to see you again," Teyla spoke and he brought her in to a hug.

"Are you kidding Teyla, the honour is ours, thanks to you we live to see another day," Teyla smiled, embarrassed.

"I am not the one to that sir, I just helped." Teyla said formally, with a respectful nod of the head.

"Ah humble as always," he said, then looked down at the young Athosian.

"Your father would be so proud Teyla." Teyla's face fell, as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"He would feel a lot, but I do not think that pride is one of them." She said sadly. Sheppard felt a pain in his chest, but it passed as soon as Kanan spoke, changing the subject.

"So Kang, when is dinner?" he asked. Kang looked up from Teyla and to Kanan.

"It should be a couple more hours; I will show you to your sleeping quarters," he said. And lead them towards a tiny little tent. The tent held a row of beds, complete with many candles for light. The beds were nothing but a few bits off wood, covered with blankets and draped with animal fur. Teyla flopped down on hers, yawning and stretching out. She picked the closet one to the door, so she could feel the sunlight on her face, warming her skin. Kanan took the nearest on to her, and Rodney took the one next to him. John slept further away. Kang entered, carrying a pile of cloths in his arms. He set it down on the table near the fire, taking a dress from off of the top. Teyla got up, as Kang took her hand and pulled her over to the mirror, laying the dress over her front, and holding it there. He smiled. The dress was a magnificent white, flowing down and touching the floor. The sleeves were long and coiled round the arms. The neckline was gold, and wrapped round the neck, leaving the back exposed. The midsection of the dress acted like a corset, wrapping its self round her ribs.

"Beautiful," was all he said, Teyla put a hand to her chest, smiling at her own reflection. She took the fabric and laid it on her bed.

"Dinner will start at sundown, be ready," he said and then left.

Oxoxoxox

Rodney drunk down his second glass of what tasted like beer, it was called tanja, a plant that grew only in midwinter, in a cold and snowy climate. Music played in the background, and people danced around, most of them looking life fools as they tried to dance to the beat. The team sat round the table. A huge glass of Ruus wine lay n the middle of the table, with five glasses accompanying it. One left untouched.

"Ah come on Teyla, have at least one glass" Ronon had said, pouring a glass and handing it to Teyla. She refused it.

"I cant," she said, remembering the words she had had with Keller, as to not go drinking a whole lot of alcohol with the baby. Ronon offered again. "Come on Teyla, it won't hurt just to have one glass," She took the glass from him and smiled. He was right, one glass couldn't hurt. She gulped it down, shaking her head at the dizziness. She giggled, as Ronon poured her another one, then he poured his own.

"Last one to empty their glass had to…" She stopped, staring up at the ceiling, as if trying to think of something to say. "Run around the bar, unclothed," she challenged him, they hit glasses. Ronon started to gulp down his, Teyla simply poured her in another empty glass.

"Done" She said cheekily. Ronon spat out his drink.

"That's cheat…." Teyla silenced him by raising a long, slender finger.

"I said last one to empty their glass, I said nothing about drinking it" She laughed. Kanan smiled.

"The ladies right, she won," he said. Ronon got to his feet grumbling, sending playful death glares towards Teyla as he started to remove his shirt. Kanan rose from his seat.

"Would you like to go for a walk," he said, extending a hand towards her. She smiled shyly the stood, paying no mind as Ronon started to unbuckle his pants, neither John nor Rodney noticed the two Athosians leave, as they were both cheering the Sadatan on.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Teyla looked around in wonder as she walked along the deserted roads with Kanan, who held her close. He had not said a word since they had left the tavern and seemed to be deep in thought. Thousands of beautiful stars, looking like diamonds hung in the night sky, gazing down upon the two warriors. The light from the moon illuminated the thick mist that had been rolling in, comfortably nestling a few feet from the ground. The chirping sounds of insects and birds, added to the affect of rippling water. Kanan stopped by the waters edge. He gazed down at Teyla. a shy smile etched on his face. A few cresses in his forehead, told Teyla he was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Kanan looked at her and then swallowed. Clearing his throat, he reached in to his pocket, getting down on one knee. Teyla's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"Teyla, with you do me the great honour, of becoming my wife?" she broke off in to a smile, one that lit her eyes and franticly nodded her head. He jumped up, catching Teyla as she leaped in to his arms. Wrapping her own arms round his neck. She kissed him on the head and then suddenly stopped. She looked in to the sky, worry on her face. His own smile disappeared.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked at him, through wide eyes.

"Wraith!"


	8. comfort

Chapter 8: 

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER

Please review. Thank you

The marching feet, of foot solders sounded through the hell bound streets, their heavy leather clad feet, crunching the dried leaves which lay discarded on the grassy floor. The sky was alight, with the bright glow of the hive, mixing with the icy glare the stars cast down on the land. The hive descended to the ground, landing with a thundering shake. The door opened with a humming sound and the team stood open mouthed as a familiar face, strode from the entrance, his lips, curled up in a malicious smirk.

"Told you I would be back!" Kabal shouted, throwing his head back as he did so.

He made his way out from the hive entrance, scanning the village for the team.

"His a Wraith worshiper?" Rodney whispered, his mouth wide with disbelieve from behind Ronon,

The team watched as several more men, appeared behind him, each carrying a gun in their hands. Wraith foot solders dispersed, marching towards the village, whilst others, dwelled like cowards inside the save cocoon of the hive.

"Time to go," Sheppard whispered.

"We can not just leave Colonel," Teyla said, an expression of disgust and distrust on her face. Sheppard heaved an aggravated sigh.

"Why?" he shouted, throwing his hands up.

"They are like family to me John, I can not just leave them to die." she responded, just as loudly. John sniggered.

"Why not, isn't that what you did with your own people," he said, Teyla face fell. He looked at her, blinded by anger, unable to see the mask of hurt on her face. Kanan raced forward, but just as his fist was about to meet the colonels face. A battle like cry erupted from behind them and then a hail of bullets followed. Stun blasts pursued.

"Get to the gate!" yelled Sheppard, breaking eye contact with the Athosian. Teyla stood still for the moment but Kanan grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. They both fell behind when a storm of bullets blocked their way. Teyla ducked behind a tree the soft soil sinking beneath her feet as she pressed her back in to the damp wood. Stun blasts and bullets hitting the bark of the tree just mere inches from her head. Kanan stood just behind her, A P90 in his hand. He pushed off his feet, unloading a round at the Wraith worshipers. Teyla gasped in horror as she heard a bullet make contact. She heard Kanan gasp as well as the sickening crack of his skull as it met the floor, a bullet lounged deeply in his chest. Her heart stopped, and her throat closed. She couldn't breath. Dragging Kanan out of the line of fire, she wrestled her coat off, pressing down hard on his wound. Blood seeped through the thick material, staining her fingers, the floor beneath and her coat. She shook him, screaming his name, not even able to hear her own voice over the roaring of the gunfire. The gate was a few feet away. Shining brightly in the darkness of the night. Grabbing Kanan by the collar and heaving him in to her arms, she dragged him as she ran, ignoring the pain she felt in her legs, in her arms, and in her heart. As she got nearer to the gate, she closed her eyes and leaped through.

The reminding team stood anxiously waiting for their Athosian friends to come through the gate. As well as a couple of natives from the planet they had just visited. Alarms bells screamed loudly, their red lights flashing annoyingly. Marines hurried to take their positions, doctors were left waiting for any new arrivals. Suddenly a body came through, flying through the air as if it were weightless. It landed hard on the ground, sliding across the floor and leaving a small trail of blood in its path. Teyla came through next, thrown from the gate as if it had spit her out; she met the ground with brutal force. Grunting as she got to her feet. She took a deep breath, watching in apprehension as Keller and other doctors wheeled Kanan away, Jennifer, shouting varies demands at the others. Paying no attention to those around her, Teyla started off to the infirmary.

OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX

Teyla was normally a very patient person, but she hated waiting when it came to family. The sight of Kanan bleeding in her arms and her hopeless to do anything stuck in her mind. She kept thinking that if they had just killed Kabal, all this could have been avoided. She paced, her hands, cleaning and unclenching, her teeth gritted, her jaw tightened, Teyla moaned loudly, grabbing a chair and throwing it with renewed strength into the wall behind her, the Athosians anger, finely getting the better of her. Dropping in to another chair close to the infirmary doors, her head fell in to her hands. A noise resembling a whimper passed her lips. It had been more then a few hours since Kanan was rushed in to the operating room and Teyla knew she couldn't wait much longer. She tried to restrain her shaking hands and her sobbing breaths, not caring if anyone saw her cry. She didn't even bother to look up when she herd footsteps approaching.

"Teyla?" said a quite and hesitant voice.

Her head shot up angrily. She just wanted to be left alone, but after seeing Rodney standing their, his hands stuffed in his pockets, she smile slightly.

"What is it Rodney?" she barley whispered. He cleared his throat and sat down next to her, he hesitatingly put an arm round her shoulders.

"Everything's is gonna be alright," he reassured. "I mean, he's an Athosian, to him that bullet wound is just a scratch" he said, hearing a little laugh pass her lips.

"Hey, you're smiling," Rodney stated, grinning himself. She looked up at him.

"You do not have to stay," she said, Rodney nodded his head,

"And your not staying either?" he said, Teyla shook her head.

"Rodney I have to stay I…" Rodney put a stern hand up to silence her.

"Not like that your note," he ordered, looking her up and down, with a pointed finger. She looked down at her self, and huffed, her smile disappearing, and suddenly she felt unclean. Her hands, her clothes even her face were covered in blood, blood that did not belong to her. She took deep breaths. She shook her head.

"I will go wash up," she said, then turned to leave. He back was slouched, her head low and staring at the ground, she dragged her feet, she was tired, Rodney thought but he knew the real reason to why she was not walking with her usual grace. He watched her go, with a sad expression on his face.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Teyla held Kanan's cold hand in her own, resting her head on the side of his mattress. When she saw him for the first time after surgery, she had barely recognized him. Tubs, wires and bandaged covered his body making Teyla have to look away. He was deathly pale, his eyes had dark circles around them and his skin was ice cold to touch. The only real sign of life was the slow rise and fall of his chest and the quite beeping of the heart machine. She listened to his breathing, although it was somewhat husk, due to the tube in his mouth. She lifted her hand from his then entwined their fingers, caressing the top of his hand with her thumb. She fought tears that threatened to fall, burning her eyes in an effort to win the battle between strength and emotion. She rested her head on his hand, letting silent sobs escape. Her chest shook, with the effort of trying to keep them hushed.

"Please don't die," she whispered, as if wanting him to hear her.

"You're all I have left, I can not find them without you," she continued, squeezing his hand tighter.

"You promised me, you wouldn't leave," she grew angry, but for what reason she did not know. Busy in her silent whispers she did not notice John standing by the door way, a guilty and indignant expression on his face. All the things he had said to the broken Athosian, he regretted, she knew she wouldn't understand and he knew she was very protective of her people, but John feared that all he tried to do, the way he had spoken to Teyla, instead of protecting their friendship, he might have destroyed it instead.

OXOXOXOXO

Teyla played with her ring on her finger, glancing down at it with a distant expression. Her mouth was a thin line, her hair was unkempt and her limbs were numb from not moving. She still held Kanan hand in her own and felt slightly more relieved when the doctors had taken most of the tubes and other medical equipment away, leaving just a few bandages and dangling wires. Teyla looked down at him, apart from the gash on his forehead; Kanan would most definitely have passed for a sleeping man. She hadn't bothered to wipe her tears and they now left circular stains on the bed sheets of the mattress. Teyla hadn't moved, and was not planning to until he woke up. Her hand drifted to her stomach, the unconscious gesture gone unnoticed by the Athosian as her other hand glided up to push a few stay bits of hair from the mans face. He stirred, scrunching his nose up as he turned his face away from Teyla's touch. A smile immediately found its way on to Teyla's face.

"Kanan?" She called out to him; he yawned and opened his eyes. Kanan looked around his, disoriented and confused. He cleared his throat and tried to get up, Teyla pushed him down again.

"Rest Kanan, you have been injured. I will go get Doctor Keller." She said, turning to leave.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" he asked, Teyla shook her head.

"You're in the Atlantis infirmary. I pulled you through the gate. Do you not remember" Kanan shook his head and then looked at Teyla.

"Who are you?"

Please review Thank you


	9. Secerets revealed

Ok, ok yhea. So maybe this is turning in to a little bit of a soap opera but… it's a soup opera made good, and the story is only getting started. 

Pleas review thanks

Teyla stared in horror at the three little words that had passed Kanan's lips, unable to speak or move. Kanan's face was expressionless as he stared at her.

"It is me Kanan" she said, through a shaky voice, Kanan shook his head, his eyes narrowing in to thin slits. Teyla held back tears, then looked up at Kanan through blurry eyes.

"Do you not remember me at all?" she asked a slight tremble evident in her voice. Kanan shook his head sadly.

"I don't even remember who I am," he admitted. Teyla took a deep breath, ignoring the ache in her chest. Sniffing she stood up.

"Wait," she heard Kanan call, she turned to face him. He tried to move but winced as a jolt of pain surged through his chest. Teyla was instantly at his side.

"Be still," she said, gently pushing him down and pulling the blanket atop of him once more.

"What happened to me?" he asked, catching Teyla off guard, she shook her head, not understanding the question.

"How did I come to be here?" his voice was firm and demanding, a tone Kanan took with everyone, but never her. Teyla sat down once again, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"It was just a simple mission, a celebration of the passing of mid-winter, you were injured, during an attack by the Wraith," at this Kanan looked up, a dark, distant gaze in his eyes. Teyla frowned.

"You remember the Wraith?" Kanan nodded.

"I think so," Teyla looked at him confused. If he remembered the Wraith, why was it he didn't remember everything else. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it when Doctor Keller walked through the door. A smile appeared on her face when she saw that Kanan was awake.

"Well how's our patient doing?" she asked, checking Kanan's vitals.

"Fine, accept I don't know who I am, where I am or who you are," he said calmly. Doctor Keller's eyes widened. She looked over at Teyla, who face was turned towards the floor. She sniffed as a tear trickled down her cheek. She cleared her through.

"Excuse me I have to… go," she said, breaking down and flooding from the room. Keller watched at the Athosian retreated, looking worriedly at Kanan and following her out.

"Teyla," she called, the Athosian had stopped by the window and now gazed out with tired and watery eyes. Keller looked at The Athosian, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sniffed.

"You know, when Kanan came through the gate I finally thought that things were turning around." She sniffed again, glancing at the room that Kanan resided in "But I guess not." A tear trickled down her cheek. Teyla lifted up her hand to show Keller the ring on her finger. She gasped.

"Is that…?" Teyla nodded.

"I was going to tell you when he woke up, but I thought circumstances would be… different," Teyla pushed off the window frame and started for the door. She stopped just in-between the door and the corridor outside it, turning her head around but not compliantly looking at Keller she said.

"Don't tell him anything about him and I," she asked.

"But…" Keller started, Teyla silenced her by turning round.

"I am not asking you as my doctor…. I am asking you as my friend,"

Keller nodded and watched as Teyla disappeared.

Oxoxoxo

Teyla cast a distant gaze out of the mess hall window, staring at the clash of colours that mixed with a dreary world. It was still light, but over the large ocean, Teyla could see the last remaining light of day, shrinking in to night. One hand rested on the small lump on her stomach and the other lay on the table. Her lips held no smile, her face no expression, but her eyes betrayed what she was feeling. Her heart felt cold, grasped with an icy hold of glacier fingers. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see John standing at the other end of the table. He had a sheepish look on his face and a steaming cup of hot drink in the other.

"John, I don't have time for you right now, I'm not in the mood," a look of hurt crossed his face, but Teyla ignored it, but he hid it quickly. He cleared his throat,

"Here," he said quietly, sitting down and setting the hot drink in his hand down on the table. Teyla looked at then at him.

"It one of my ways of saying sorry," he said. Teyla frowned.

"For what?"

"For the way I've been treating you lately, the things I've been saying to you… I was way out of line," as he explained, his voice trembled. Teyla looked down at the drink what lay on the table.

John saw her look and smiled awkwardly.

"It's your favourite, Tava tea with hot milk, honey and a few drops of Ruus wine." He said, Teyla looked up at surprised. Teyla took the warm tea cup and holding it in both of her hands put it to her lips. She closed her eyes as the warm liquid made its way down her throat, smiling as she felt the icy feeling in her heart melt away. Everything was quiet for a moment, the Sheppard broke the silence.

"So how are you a Kanan doing anyway, he alright?" he asked, the cold feeling was back. Teyla shook her head.

"The injuries he sustained were much worse then we had anticipated," she explained. John saw the pain that reflected in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" he asked, looking at the young Athosian that sat across from him in concern. Teyla smiled at John reassuringly, but he could tell that behind her smile she just wanted to cry.

"He doesn't remember me," John's jaw hit the table as Teyla looked away from him, her jaw clamped tightly shut. He wanted nothing more then to pull her in to a tight embrace and never let go.

"Maybe its for the best," her expression grew angry. "We don't need him," she said through gritted teeth.

"We?" John questioned. Teyla eyes dropped to her stomach.

"There is something I must tell you John."


	10. Love untied

**PLEASE REVIEW**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO 

John Sheppard stared a Teyla, his mouth open in startled shock. His eyes travailed down to her stomach, only then seeing the small bump that had developed over the months._ How could he have not noticed it before? _He asked himself.

"Pregnant?" he repeated, at Teyla's nod he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"How… far along are you?" he asked, waving a wary hand towards her stomach. There was an uncomfortable silence before the young Athosian said anything.

"About three and a half months," she said, John rose from his seat, his eyes averted down to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, trying to control the anger and frustration he now felt towards the Athosian woman.

"It was a hard time, Doctor Keller told me right after we arrived back from Athos, I knew you would take me off duty and that would mean to stop the search for my people." She explained. Not once looking at him.

"We would have kept searching Teyla, you would have just had to sit back." He said but was jumped when Teyla suddenly abruptly "Exactly, I would have had to sit back. I am held responsible for my people and not searching for them because of my condition would brand me a coward!" She shouted. The two friends were quiet. Teyla sunk down in to her seat again, her head falling in to her crossed arms on the table. Small shaky breaths came from her as she calmed down, Sheppard swallowed hard. She looked up at him through watery eyes.

"I thought when Kanan came through the gate, everything was turning round… but now that he is gone, I am alone again." Sheppard cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't deal with this right now," he said and turned to leave, he turned his head give Teyla a sideways glance. A hurt expression played across her face.

"I'm sorry," he said, Teyla nodded her head, her eyes once again averting down to the floor. He sighed then left without so much as a second look back.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

When morning arrived, the team sat together for what seemed like the first time in weeks. Ronon was seated next to Teyla, who was opposite Rodney. John sat next to the scientist as he cleaned whatever he had left on his plate. He was sure Rodney was talking to him, but he was concentrating on something else. He felt an ache in his chest, as he gazed upon her upturned face. The team had been in the mess hall for over an hour and a half, and Teyla hadn't looked at him once. Thoughts that tumbled in his head screamed at him, telling him that he had over reacted the night before. Telling him that he should be happy for his Athosian, Telling him he had not acted like a friend and more like a jealous school boy. He sighed and squinted against the bright light that streamed through the window, making a rainbow of patterns on the mess hall floor. A cherry voice from behind him made his thoughts wither, as he looked up from the floor. Kanan came through the door, a smile etched upon his face. He was still pale, and bruises and cuts still masked his face, but he was happy and ready to face the morning.

"May I sit with you?" He asked politely, Teyla smiled sadly. _'Same old Kanan,' _she thought to herself. Kanan took a seat on the other side of Rodney, who still set a goal in leaving nothing on his plate. He set his tray down, which held nothing more then a square of butter and two pieces of toast. He started spreading butter on to his toast then looked up, his expression thoughtful He dropped his knife and waved a hand in Teyla's direction.

"Hey did I ever thank you, for saving my life?" He asked, for the first time, Teyla looked up from the floor, nodding her head.

"No," as her simple answer. Kanan smiled.

"Well thank you" he said, with a charming smile. Teyla had lived for that smile. It was the gift that always greeted her when she came to stay on New Athos. The sight that met her in the morning and the sight she remembered when she left to go back to Atlantis. Teyla hadn't realized she had been staring at the man until Ronon elbowed her gently in her side. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Your welcome."

Teyla bowed her head, playing with the food that was left uneaten on her tray. She gazed up at Kanan, wishing somehow she could tell him what he meant to her, what they had together, but she couldn't, and it broke her heart to know that he didn't not love her anymore.

PLEASE REVIEW

Hope you enjoyed it people. sorry it took so long. next chapter coming up.


	11. batman or superman?

The air was thick with a cold white mist by the time the team had settled down at the local tavern. It was buzzing with life, the smell of food was in the air and the sound of chatter, cutlery scraping against plates and music, played in the background, one of which could barely be heard over the countless conversations that had filled the tavern with life. John, Ronon, Rodney, Kanan and Teyla all sat comfortably at a rounded table. A large plate of bread rested in the middle of the oak table, with a knife and a choice of spreads to accompany it. A trail of bread crumbs lead up to McKay as another lead to Ronon. Kanan was still eating his bread, with small bites; John had just finished scoffing his down. Teyla had yet to have any and even though she was hungry, she didn't want to eat. The boys had a glass of Russ wine each, something the people of this planet had gained from triad relations with the Athosians. Although Teyla had developed a fond and possible unhealthy taste for the drink, she held a steaming cup of tea in-between her palms. The burning sensation inflicted on her by the warm mug, did nothing to affect her, as she welcomed the felling of warmth, a felling she had not felt for a long time. 

"Superman or Batman?" She had faintly heard Rodney ask the colonel.

"Batman," he answered almost immediately, Rodney scoffed.

"You have got to be kidding me," he turned his face to Teyla.

"Teyla? Superman or batman" he asked, but got no response.

"Teyla…" he sang but still only received silence for an answer. She stared off in to the distance, her eyes sad and longing. The colonel followed her gaze, his chest tightening when he saw what had her so interested. A little boy no older then five sat on his fathers lap, his big eyes wide with wonder as his farther spoke to him. A woman sat opposite the two, smiling continuously at the sight before her. John look turned to Teyla again as he resisted the urge to smack Rodney over the head as the scientist waved a frantic hand close to Teyla face. She blinked and looked at the Canadian, annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked apologetically, her sad expression replaced with a passive imitation.

"Superman or batman?" Teyla sighed shaking her head.

"Batman," She said after a few moments smiling slightly at Rodney defeated glare.

"Why?" he asked impatiently, Teyla shrugged.

"I do not know…he has the better outfit." Rodney glared daggers at the Athosian while Ronon tried to strife a laugh. She took a sip of her tea, letting the hot liquid burn the inside of her throat. The music in the background had soon stopped and a large round man, wearing a thick and slightly oversized red robe stepped on a high wooden platform. Raising his hands up in the air he smiled widely and said

"Hello and welcome to our festivities tonight," His voice was deep and slightly slurred, with a cheerful tone to it. His goblet was raised above his had along with his hands, the rich red substance in contained, spilling over his hands and dripping to the floor.

"We are honoured to be accompanied by our old friend Teyla, who has helped us through the good times and the bad, she brings friends to our festival, if Teyla can call these people friends then so can we." He preached as everyone cheered, raising their glasses above their heads. The team did the same. The man that had just spoken stepped down from the platform, striding over to where his visitors sat. he took a seat next Rodney the only seat that was available. He smiled at each person in turn and his eyes rested on the Athosion.

"So how are your people Teyla?" She drew her eyes away from the tea, lifting her head to meet the mans eye. She cleared throat awkwardly gripping the cup in her hands tighter.

"They are…." She stopped, thinking of what to say next, tell the truth and be forced to bear the weight of the mans disappointed glare, or tell a simple white lie avoiding, conflict, discomfort and depression

"Away at the moment." She finished. It was not a lie she thought to her self but it was not the whole truth either. Teyla once again looked in to the liquid of her hot drink, the murky contents almost hypnotic. Some hearty laugh came from across the bar, one that Teyla somehow recognized. Her head shot up, searching for the voices holder, and then she found him, her eyes narrowed in to dark slits. She could hear a distant conversation going on around her, by the few men that sat with her around the table, but she was focused on him and only him.

"You alright Teyla dear, you seem to be wandering?" The jolly mans voice drilled through her ears, distracting her from her target.

"Excuse me", she said without looking away from him, setting her glass on the table and rising from her seat. She started for the man as he walked away from the bar. She stopped when he stopped, smiling angry when he knew something was not quite right,

"Nabal," She sang, as he turned to face her, she kneed him in the groin, dragging him outside the back door of the tavern, throwing him hard to floor. Nabal dragged him self away from her, slowly rising to his feet, shaking off the dizziness that threatened to consume him. He looked up, squinting through his blurred vision. Teyla smiled at his disoriented state, pulling her knife from its sheath. The heels of her boots clacked against the cold and hard concrete floor as she slowly made her way to the man. He stumbled back, his vision finely clearing.

"You!" He crocked, Anger replacing fear. "I thought you were dead." Teyla shook her head.

"You thought wrong," she said then ran a fist in to his face; her knife went to his throat, stopping him from getting up. He swallowed hard, felling the sharp edge of the knife against his Adams apple. 

"I will ask you one more time, and you will answer me truthfully, where are my people, who took them?" Nabal was quite at first, but when he felt the sharpness of the knife cut in to the soft skin of his throat he gasped.

" I don't know," he shouted, whimpering as he felt a trickle of blood make its way down his neck, trying to get away from the Athosian. Teyla felt strong arms around her waist, hauling her off her feet, keeping a tight hold around her. Her knife dropped to the floor with a clatter as she struggled against the iron grip she was withheld in. Nabal got to his feet, picking the knife off of the floor while wiping the blood from his neck. He glared at her predatorily, then thrust the knife towards her stomach.


	12. Patients

i know in the last few chapter i have spelt Kanaanas name Kanan, the real spelling is with two A's.

ENJOY

Please review

Xxx

_He glared at her predatorily, then thrust the knife, towards her stomach _

_xx _

Teyla watched in horror as the blade descended down upon her, the tip glinting as the suns rays penetrated off of it, through the thick and blinding mist. She tried to move away, but her captor held her in a crushing iron hold. Laughing as she pulled against him. She waited for the pain to erupt through her stomach, waiting for the blade to piece the soft skin of her belly. She faintly heard weapon discharge and cracked one eye open, A red bust of energy exploded behind Nabal, his eyes went wide with surprise and pain. The knife dropped from his hand and on to the floor with a bone chilling shatter. Nabal hit the ground hard, his back still smoking from a burning hole in his shirt. Her captors laughs subsided as they stared wide eyed at there friend that now lay dead on the cold floor. He loosened his grip, as Ronon and the team stepped down from the platform in which he stood, the man that held Teyla threw her hard against the wall, breaking off in to a run and disappearing in to the depths of the thick fog that surrounded them. John kneeled down at Teyla's side as she wrapped her arms tightly round her stomach. John looked down at her with concern as the others stood nearby.

"Teyla, you ok?" John asked, torching her arm affectionately, she looked up at him and nodded.

"I am fine," he nodded.

"Lets get home, there is nothing here Teyla," he helped her to her feet, grasping her tighter as she swayed a little. Placing a comforting hand between her shoulders she nodded for him to let her stand on her own. He reluctantly let go, and together they all started for the gate.

Teyla hadn't said a word since they had started for the gate, and her silence was beginning to worry John. He knew she wasn't big on talking, but she occasionally said a word or two most of the time. Her face was but a blank expression, like a mindless drone, as they got further away from the village it got colder. And the closer they got to the gate. Sending a view worried glances her way, she could tell that something was bothering her, by the way she had her head down the entire walk back, the way her arms were constantly wrapped around her stomach, and the way even in the setting sun John could see a glistening wetness in her eyes. Tears on the verge of tumbling down her cheeks. The gate started up, a blue shimmer of light engulfing the darkness. With one final look back, the team stepped through the gate and arrived on the other side.

Xxx

It was late when Teyla strode down the corridor towards her quarters, having just been in the infirmary she felt a welcomed solitude at being alone in the dark and vacant hallways. She was glad to hear that the baby was ok, after the run in with Nabal she was beginning to wonder whether she was doing the right thing, in going off world being three and a half months pregnant, she kept telling herself that she couldn't just sit around Atlantis all day and do nothing to help her people, after all, Athosian woman stay very active in the community when they are pregnant, why should she be any different. She silently walked towards the gym, not wanting to go to her quarters straight away. Flickering light glowed from the darkness of the training room. She smiled and stopped just outside the door. Candles lay scattered around the room, lighting the dark corners with a natural light. Teyla hated the artificial lights that Atlantis had and didn't know why the humans depended as much as they did. Teyla crossed her arm and stared across the room at the figure that sat in the meditative position, candles surrounded him, making his skin glow with a godly light. Teyla smiled, wanting to commit the site of him to memory. His back straitened as he sensed someone behind him, turning his head round he smiled widely as he caught site of Teyla.

"I did not mean to disturbed you." She said politely, he got to his feet and shook his head.

"No, no, no I was just finishing actually," he said with an even wider smile. Teyla couldn't help but smile back. He strode towards her, shirt in hand. Watching the way his skin glistened and glowed in the candle light did nothing to quench the burning desire she still felt for him. She set her jaw tight as she saw the necklace she had given him dangling round his neck, bouncing off his chest every time he took a step towards her, biting her lip she swallowed hard, looking up once again at his handsome face.

"Would you want me to walk you to your quarters?" he asked, his eyebrows rising slightly. Teyla nodded her head and started out the door.

It was a quiet walk back to Teyla's quarters, hushed, sweet and comfortable. The corridors were almost empty, apart from those who were unlucky enough to be put on night watch. Neither Kanaan nor Teyla had said a word since the gym. Kanaan looked worried, seeming to be deep in thought; Teyla creased her brow, deciding to break the silence.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, Kanaan's head shot up as his face softened.

"Those men on the planet, the ones that tried to kill you, I am confused as to why." Teyla looked away from him, her jaw clenching tightly.

"I have just recently lost a few people, people I would be glad to call my family. I just want to find out who is responsible and if that means fighting for my life to find them… then so be it," she finished, finely lifting her head to look at him. He gazed back at her.

"That's really sweet." Teyla smiled, turning her back to the door of her quarters when they arrived. Another silence.

"So I will see you tomorrow," she said, he nodded.

"Sure," he answered. Teyla smiled awkwardly the turned to go through the door, closing it behind her.

Atlantis corridors were dark, shadows lingered in corners, threatening to jump out at anyone that passed. The moon that hung in the night sky was dim and weak, seeming to be dangling by a thread. The city was asleep.

Teyla's sleep was restless, constant tossing and turning wrapped her up in an annoying tangle of hot and sweaty sheets. Her forehead creased persistently as if, dreaming. Images if the night her and Kanaan had spent together played in her mind, making her heart ach with a cold, stinging pain.

_Running through the forest with predatory speed, Kanaan and Teyla couldn't help but laugh as they both got drenched from the pouring rain. It had started out a pleasant night, the stars high in the sky, gazing down on the cold lands of new Athos. Kanaan and Teyla had decided to take a small picnic in to the woods, just the two of them, alone together. Little did they know that the weather would decide to turn on them. They hadn't even made it to the second course yet; when the rain started to come, its tiny droplets of water making the lake that once stood still in-front of them ripple manically. After a while of jumping over logs, avoiding getting tangled in the vines that hung from the trees and fighting off annoying flesh eating bugs, they had come to a tiny wooden shack, one that had been built for shelter after a long night of hunting, quickly taking refuge under the roof of the small dwelling. After Kanaan fought against the wind to close the door, he lifted a large plank of wood and placed it snugly against the door. He turned round and smiled as Teyla dried her self off with the picnic blanket, once dry she let it drop to the floor, along with her damp jacket. Strong hands wrapped around her waist and she turned round, gazing up at Kanaan and then nestled her head on his chest, she felt his hands tighten around her. Kanaan cleared his throat, staring across the room and seeing a bed that lay comfortably at the far end of the hut. Covered in skins, furs and other such fabrics. _

_"One bed… two of us__" he said, feeling Teyla smile in to his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and seducing. _

_"We are both adults, we can share__" She said, a cheeky grin marrying her lips. He smiled back. For a moment they stood still, basking in the warmth of each others arms, a felling of safety making its way in to watch on of their hearts. Kanaan inched closer and closer, until their lips met, in a soft, gentle kiss. _

Teyla opened her eyes upon hearing her name being called over her radio. She yawned loudly and reached for her headset, cursing the person that had pulled her from her dream. Grabbing the radio she pressed the talk button.

"This is Teyla," she said angrily. Rolling her eyes she told her self to be calm.

"Can you please report to the briefing room?"

"I will be there soon," she sighed, then set her radio aside. Throwing the covers aside and trotting in to the bathroom she quickly washed, changed and set out towards the briefing room. Soon she found herself in front of the briefing room door, watching as it slid open to reveal the small amount of people inside.

"You called?" she asked, the room went quiet. She looked at every occupant of the room with worried eyes.

"What?" Samantha Carter stood from her seat, clearing her throat.

"We have recently had some Intel about the whereabouts of your people," She said, at Teyla's hopeful look she smiled.

"We received it two days ago." The Athosians face dropped.

"Two days," She said flatly. "And you waited in till NOW to tell me!!" she shouted, her anger increasing considerably.

"Teyla calm down, we were busy with other things. And…"

"Busy with other things?" she laughed mockingly. "Figures, every time it is right for you, you are going to help find them, but every time you got something better to do, their yesterdays problem!" her patience was long since broken by this time.

"Tell me one thing Colonel Cater. Did you not tell me because you wanted to give me some space… or because they are not from your world", Teyla stated. The room, once again was hushed. She looked at each person in the room, staring in to their ashamed faces. She sniggered unpleasantly at them. Then turned to leave.

sorry it took so long to post this chapter

thanks to

foxyfeline i know i am evil and thanks for reviewing. hehe

Krod: no not the child tune in next time to see what happens


	13. dead worlds

Chapter 13: dead worlds, false hopes

The world was dead; there was nothing except that of the cold and abandoned warehouses that lay in a tight row along the side a dark river, it depths seeming dank and bottomless. The sky was black with pollution; billows of smoke that once spewed out of the warehouses chimneys now lay dormant. Streets that might have bustled with life stayed dead and abandoned. Shop windows were shattered and broken, exposing the long expired food and forgotten merchandise, such as weapons, clothes and other such necessities. The wind had an eerily whine to it as the team trekked through the bare and barren wasteland of a world that had been long passed forgotten. Angry clouds hung in the air and Sheppard swore he could hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. The team stopped, looking around, all of them silent. The faint sound of water running could be heard, but other then that the land was hushed. 

"Ok we'll split in to teams, Ronon you with Keller, Rodney your with me and Teyla, you can be with Kanaan," he smiled at Teyla as she looked at him. His smile left no trace as she Glared back at him with a hateful expression. 

"OK," he said, saddened. The Colonels voice seemed to echo at the few words he had said, taking no notice, the team set out with their assigned partners, all heading in different directions. 

Xxx 

Ronon pulled open the door to the warehouse, cringing at the noise it made as it dragged across the concrete floor. Pulling out his stunner almost immediately after the door was open. He stealthy crept in, his eyes darting around, surveying his surroundings. Seeming happy, he placed his weapon back in to its holder, Doctor Keller followed him in. The warehouse was dark and smelled old and dusty. There was a strange silence that lingered in the air as the only sounds were the wind and the echoing footsteps of the two humans. 

Keller looked at Ronon, a worried expressions on her face. 

"Did Teyla seem, angry to you?" she asked, Ronon made a face, then huffed. 

"Well can you blame her?" He said. Keller shrugged. 

"Guess not, but I feel sorry for the person who she has made it her mission to find." Ronon turned abruptly to look at her. 

"Why?" he said angrily. 

"Because if she is anything like she was back on new Athos…" She let the sentence linger, looking down at the floor as if thinking of what to say next. 

"She was so angry; if it wasn't for her I would be dead. I can't imagine what she's going through right now." Ronon smiled sadly at the doctor, putting an arm round her neck and held her tight. 

"Don't worry, we will find her people, she will have the baby and we can all live happily ever after,"he smiled, Keller smiled back. 

"Now lets look around," he said his smile widening. The good doctor followed him, feeling a slight sensation of uneasiness, looking around the room she noticed it had gotten darker and her feeling of uneasiness grew. 

"Ronon?" she asked but was interrupted by the sound of a loud clatter, like metal hitting concrete, Ronon pulled his blaster out again, but before he could fire a series of stun blasts erupted from the darkness, hitting the sedated directly in the chest, he fell backwards to the ground, his stunner dropping to the floor as his hand went limp. Keller looked franticly round the room, like cornered prey looking for an escape route. The sound of the attackers footsteps seemed to mock her fear. She swallowed hard as the man stepped in to view backing away as he inched closer to her. His face was pale and his hair was a long tattered brown. Seeing Keller on the verge of tears he smiled, showing rotten teeth. 

"What's the matter sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt ya…much," he said, his putrid smile returning again. He touched her face with a rough and dirty hand. Keller felt glued to the spot, frozen with fear. She did not know what this man was planning on doing to her, but she knew for a fact, that it wasn't good. 

Xxx 

John sighed loudly as he walked beside the rambling scientist; the beeping devise in his hand was starting to pick at his last nerve. 

"Would you put that thing away Rodney, no one or thing is here except us," John shouted, hearing the device beep one more time the drone out to a slow and otherworldly moan, then turned off completely. 

"I like to be careful, and besides the Athosians may still be here," John sighed harshly. 

"Don't lie to yourself Rodney; you know the Athosians are not here, I know they are not here. They were gone along time ago." He admitted and then carried on walking through the darkening warehouse. Rodney stopped in his tracks. 

"Then what are we doing here?" Rodney shouted, mouth hanging open liked a gaping fish. John turned to the scientist. 

"Look, Teyla is trying to do all she can to find her people. They are her family McKay," he told Rodney. The Canadian nodded his head the continued on walking, John following closely behind. 

"Well by that look she gave you, I don't think you're in her good books," John looked afraid for a second a pregnant, pissed off Athosian was not someone you wanted as your enemy. He covered the look with a shrug and a forced smile. 

"She'll get over it," was all he said, ducking under a low crumbling arch that used to be a door. In the corner of the room. Doctor McKay's eyes lit up, as he bolted over to it, with speed that would even rival Ronon's. As he laid a hand on its soft metal, a blinding light turned on in front of them, bathing the room with a, clear blue florescent glow, _it seemed to be wraith technology _

The air felt warm for a moment, then suddenly turned ice cold as the light slowly faded, leaving the room dark again, a small blinking light winked at Rodney as he ran his hand over it. A low humming sound could be heard as the light turned on simultaneously. 

Rodney looked at John and smile. 

"Well I guess I found the power."

Xxx 

Doctor Keller's hands shook at her sides as her gaze was glued intently on the man in front her. With her hands curling in to fist, she took a step back, widening the distance between her self and the man in front of her. The was a slight humming sound that filled the room, then the lights turned on instantly, blinding the eyes of those in the room. Taking advantage in the mans, blinded and distracted state, Doctor Keller rammed a knee in to his face, hearing the sickening sound of something cracking beneath her knuckles. The man yelled out loudly, the sound of his cry's bouncing off the walls like a ball. Taking her chance Jennifer stepped over him. Running over to Ronon and slinging his arm around her shoulder, she grunted with effort as she dragged him out, awkwardly closing the door behind her. 

Xxx 

When the lights suddenly turned on with a blinding flash, Teyla could not help but laugh as Kanaan had walked straight into the door in front of him. It felt good to laugh, Teyla thought, it left a warm and fuzzy feeling behind, a feeling that felt almost alien to her. Kanaan cursed under his breath then rubbed his nose, looking over to Teyla. Glaring playfully at her he continued to search the building they were in. Once the lights were on, Teyla could see what was inside. Tables and chairs lay scattered over the floor, burnt and broken. A small desk sat leaning against the far wall. Strange. Conceding everything looked beyond repair. The desk was covered with a coat of dust, making the wood look less shiny the it actually was. Kanaan, now curious opened the cupid door, his eyes widening in surprise and fear. 

"It's a bomb," he screamed, grabbing Teyla firmly by the arm and pulling her towards the door, it took her a moment to register what was happening but as soon as she did, she kept pace with Kanaan. "_It was a trap__'_she thought anger boiling with in her. She hadn't even made it to the door when a ball of fire erupted from behind them, sending shards of broken glass hurtling through the air. The force of the blast sent both Athosians flying backwards. The sound of the alarms sent warning cries vibrating off the walls, defining those whose ears heard it. Small explosions of hot sparks, bits of falling debris and rapidly spreading fires played throughout the large room of the warehouse. Teyla's first reaction was for her to immediately coil her arms around her stomach, wrapping it in a tight cocoon as she flew in to a few boxes that were stacked behind her. She fell with a thud to the floor, landing on her stomach. At first she just lay there, too shocked to move, worried that if she did she would regret it. A few moments passed as everything around her seemed to stand still, lifting her head to glance around her, her heart, all of a sudden, felt cold. There, lying no more then five feet away from her, Kanaan, lay motionless, a large blooded piece of glass, protruding from his chest. She fought the urge to just lay there and cry and rather concentrated on dragging her self over to where her lover lay. Lifting weak fingers, she pushed them against his neck, felling nothing but cold skin underneath. Her hand fell from his neck and hit the floor with a snap, her head falling on to her arm as she let slow and quiet sobs escape. Talking his hand in hers, she let darkness consume her, hoping to wake up and find she were dreaming. 

Fin 

Thanks for reading guys one more chapter to come and this is the fic done J I would like to say sorry again for it being so late, but I am a busy woman. I have school exams and grading in my martial arts, so I have not had as much time as I would have liked to get this done, but once that is all over and the holidays are here, you can expect a lot more from me (YAY) 

THANKYOU TO 

Krod432 

And 

foxyfeline for reviewing the last chapter, 

the next chapter will be up soon, and it will I am not just saying that. 

Krod- thanks for the review; I am glad you are enjoying it so far, one more chapter and this is the fic finished. 

Foxyfeline- thanks for reviewing, I am also really glad that you a taking time to read and review my fic. I know I can be evil, but that's just me. J stay tuned to find out what happens. 


	14. Beginning to an end

Chapter 14 Beginning to an end

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I just had to leave it there, there wasn't anything I could have put to make it better. Anyway hope you enjoyed the fic. I look forward to reading what you though about it. There will be more from me later on. I am working on a story right now and as soon as I have finished alter ego I will post it. 

Please review 

Teyla stared at the polished rock before her, her hand resting on her slightly extended waistline. The rain hid any trace of tears as they streamed down her face, the only evidence to show that she was crying was her red puffy and bloodshot eyes. She paid no mind to the water that fell from the sky, freezing her fingers her face and her legs, sending chills up and down her spine. She continued to stare at the grave stone that had been open just moments before. The small raindrops trickled down the smooth rock, as the few rays of sun that had managed to escape the imprisonment of the dark clouds, shone on them, making the little droplets of water twinkle and shine. Kneeling before the standing stone, she placed a single flower on the earth before her, watching sadly as the petals danced along with the soft wind. She sniffed and closed her eyes, silently listening to the whistle of the wind. She thought back to the words she had spoken months before, when both her and Keller had returned from New Athos, Keller, wounded, Teyla, broken. 

_Who ever did this will pay, I will make sure of that,_ it was then she realized that the words were spoken in blindly, and thinking back she hated herself for how in vain they were, because those responsible would pay, there was no doubt in that, but so would those she loved. Taking a shaky breath she slowly rose to her feet, putting her hand on the grave and bowing her head, she said on final good bye then turned to leave. The love the two Athosians shared, now nothing, but a distant memory. She had waited for the jumper to arrive, not caring that her clothes and hair were socked when it did. The joinery back to Atlantis was silent; Teyla did not feel like talking to John, or to anyone. She knew deep down that her teams were there for her. John, Rodney and Ronon. She knew Colonel Carter was there if she needed to talk. The blond Atlantis leader was starting to become a good friend of the Athosian. She just wasn't ready to spill her feeling of regret, hatred and guilt. Because she was afraid that if she did, she would be consumed by it. 

Once they landed I the docking bay, Teyla headed straight for her quarters, afraid that she would snap if she had to see one more sympathetic look, once more comforting touch of the arm. She was getting tired of people asking her if she wanted to talk, she had just learned to ignore them and tune them out. After arriving at her living space, she flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. It seemed cold and uncomforting. She rose to her feet and headed for her door, running to the furthest balcony she could find. Looking out over the slowly descending sun she cocooned her stomach in her arms, falling to her knees. She couldn't carry on being strong. With one final shaky breath she gave up fighting, and let the tears fall to the ground. 

please review


	15. Alone?

Well after many suggestions to carry this on I came up with a final chapter because the last one kind of left you all hanging. So here it. The actual ending to till death do us part. Hope you enjoy.

Please leave a review

Teyla wrapped the blanket more tightly around her self, snuggling more deeply in to her pillow. It had been a week since the funeral and she had not once left her quarters. Ronon had kindly brought her some food and tried to coax her out more then a few times but she just thanked him profoundly and closed the door. Holding the necklace she had bout for Kanaan tightly in her hand, she closed her eyes, wishing that somehow the heartache would stop. She sniffed, she had never been known to cry but with the man she loved gone and possibly her people she did not find the point in holding back tears any longer. Salty tears stained her pillow, as she rubbed her slightly protruding belly. She sobbed in to her pillow, shaky gasps for breath, racking her small body, making her tremble. It was not long until the Athosian shed her last tear for the night, and drifted off to sleep, one hand still resting on her belly and the other, clutching tightly at the only thing she had left of the man she loved.

Xxx

Jennifer had decided that the galaxy was fair to no one. Evil beings such as Wraith, Replicators, murders and rapists made the world unclean. The time on the planet, alone with the man that had managed to incapacitate Ronon had been the worst few moments of her life. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his face, staring down at her through the dirt and grime that covered his skin. His face, betraying no emotion, except the lustful look in his eyes. His teeth, all rotten, brown and falling out, almost as if trying to show his true personality. Jennifer had busied herself with whatever she could find, trying to forget about what the man would have done to her if he had not been distracted. She thought about the past events and what had lead up to them, then she thought about Teyla. The Athosian had been locked up in her room, ever since she came back from her home world, ever since she had said goodbye to Kanaan. Herself as well as a few others had brought her food, tried to talk her into coming out of her room, but none prevailed. When Teyla had her mind set, she stuck to it, but that is what scared the doctor. Teyla was not really in the right frame of mind, and the constant not eating was harming the baby, Teyla of coarse knew this and ate whatever she was given. Ronon, John, Herself and even Rodney tried to keep up with her strange cravings, broccoli smothered in chocolate sauce, blue Jelly with mash potato and other such things that the doctor could not imagine eating together. She leaned back on her chair and blew a few bits of stray hair from her face. If it weren't for Teyla, Doctor Keller would probably be dead, the flesh peeled from her bone by the Boli kai. She often found herself wondering what would have happened, if the Athosian warrior had not been there. Teyla had helped her through a rough time; it was up to Jennifer, to return the favour.

Xxx

The chime of the door was what woke Teyla from her restless slumber, it was getting dark out side, through her window, Teyla could see the last glance of the sun sinking beneath the sea. Their was a high wind outside, she could tell by the whistle it brought to her ears. She looked at her clock. 6pm. Hearing the door chime call her again, she sighed and got up sloppily, half dragging her self across the small room. Running her hand over the control panel the door opened and she was surprised to see Jennifer Keller standing patiently outside, a try of food in her hands. As the door slid open the other woman looked up and smiled widely.

"Hey Teyla," she said cheerfully, Teyla squinted, her eyes still adjusting to the light in the corridor.

"Doctor Keller," she gritted grimly. Jen handed Teyla the tray.  
"They didn't have any mash, so I just brought you some Jell-O" she said with a small girlish giggle. Teyla forced a smile, not really wanting to see anyone.

"How very kind of you," she said her tone flat.

"You sure you don't want to come to the mess, they might have put a new batch of mash out," Teyla eyes the doctor and shook her head.

"I am positive, thank you," she said, and then the door slid shut. The leader looked at the brown tray she had in her hands, and then set it down on her bed. A plate of wobbling jelly met her eyes, along with a steaming cup of tea and a piece of white paper. Teyla frowned and picked it up, placing the small sheet between her forefinger and thumb. Three words were written neatly in the centre.

_'__You__'__re not alone.__'_

Xxx

Doctor McKay sat at a table by the window, looking out over the ocean and at the black waters below. He could faintly see the sparkle of the waves as the glimmer of the moons gazed down upon them. He could faintly hear the low murmuring of conversation around him and the sounds of cutlery hitting plates. He turned his head to see both John and Ronon approach him, each with a try piled with food. He himself was not very hungry, and rolled his eyes as his two friends joined him for dinner.

"Hey McKay," Ronon said through a mouthful of carrots, McKay smiled slightly, disgusted at the Satedan's table manners.

"What's up with you?" John asked, he was polite enough to speak before shovelling food in to his mouth.

"Nothing I am just tired," the scientist replied. He looked out of the window again, and the table fell silent. Uncomfortably silent.

"Hey have any of you guys talked to…." He looked up, his eyes and mouth widening in unison. "Teyla…" it took a moment for John to realize Rodney was staring over his shoulder. He and the Setadan turned, their expressions miming Rodney's. Teyla stood behind them, her hands shoved in her pockets her eyes averted to the floor.

"Hey stranger," John greeted with a warm smile. Teyla looked up at them slightly.

"Can I join you?" she stuttered.

"Since when do you have to ask," Sheppard said, and inclined his head to the empty seat beside him. Teyla smiled and made her way to the table, seeming unsure of herself. She plopped her self down in the metal seat, her hands resting on her stomach.

"So figured out a name yet?" Rodney asked with a smile.

"What?" Teyla asked confusion clear on her fetchers.

"The little one," the scientist pointed towards her expanding waistline.

"You know, Rodney's a great name for a kid," he said proudly, Ronon chuckled beside him and put a gentle hand on Teyla's arm.

"Just as long as you don't call him Meredith" Teyla smiled widely at the comment and it was only then she realized that as long as she had friends, she was never alone.

fin


End file.
